There are many Leveling Systems for land vehicles of the recreational type, such as, RV's, Pick-up Campers, and Camper trailers, and such. They are all mainly comprised of:
(a) A medium, such as, Air, or Hydraulic Fluid to provide the elevating forces that are pumped to Jacks.
(b) In the case of the Hydraulic System, a Hydraulic Pump W/Reservoir from which to pump the fluid to a plurality of three or four Jacks, thus extending the Jacks, and to receive and store that same fluid from the Jacks when the Jacks are being retracted.
(c) A plurality of three or four Hydraulic Jacks placed strategically on the vehicle in such a way as to raise the various vehicle points to attain a level attitude of the vehicle.
(d) A piping system to provide the delivery of the fluid from the Pump to the Jacks.
(e) A sensing device to sense the relative out-of-level condition of the vehicle to the ground and send signals to the Pump and Jacks to effect a level attitude of the vehicle.
It is not the Inventor's intent to reinvent the leveling systems as we presently know them, but to add a choice to the installer and the customer of a Leveling Sensor and Controller which is completely automatic, simple to operate, and is essentially maintenance-free. To that extent this Invention focuses on the elements (d) and (e) of the previous paragraph. It consists of a LEVEL SENSOR/SWITCH that senses the out-of-level relationship of the vehicle to that of the ground on which it is parked. The LEVEL SENSOR/SWITCH then sends electrical signals to the In-line Solenoid-operated Hydraulic Valves in the piping lines to the various Jacks. These signals will control the fluid delivery “on” and “off” to the various Jacks as required to extend the Jacks to achieve a level attitude of the vehicle.
The HYDRAULIC CONTROL VALVE provides the means of delivering fluid to the upper chambers of the Jacks when wanting to raise or level the vehicle, and, in the case of double-acting Jacks, to allow the fluid in the lower chambers of the Jacks to return to the Oil Reservoir. Also, in the case of double-acting Jacks, it provides the means of delivering fluid to the lower chambers of the Jacks when wanting to lower the vehicle by retracting the Jacks. It also, then, allows the fluid in the upper chambers of the Jacks to return to the Oil Reservoir.